Talk:Let's Make Music (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6116:D34A:AAC8:A387-20190226191112
Celebrating Around the World is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 29, 2008. Barney's Animal ABC's is a Barney Clip Show that was released on March 4th, 2008. It is a clip show of scenes from Seasons 8-10 of Hi! I'm Riff!The Best of Barney is a Barney Clip Show, celebrating "Barney's 20th Anniversary" that was released on September 9, 2008. Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Throughout the day, Barney and the kids meet up with Riff, Baby Bop and BJ, while remembering great times with friends. From musical instruments to a globe hanger, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a memory book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Elephant (Costume: Josh Martin / Rick Starkweather) Song List #The Friendship Song #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "On Again, Off Again") #I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #This Old Man (Scene Taken from: "Play Piano with Me!") #Symphony No. 5, Für Elise, Moonlight Sonata, and Ode to Joy (Scene Taken from: "Beethoven's Hear!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: Can You Sing That Song?) #Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: "Little Red Rockin' Hood") #Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: "On the Road Again") #Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Firehouse) #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: "Guess Who?") #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #The Not-So-Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! / Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "It's Hot! It's Cold!") #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #Love is the Key (Scene Taken from: Celebrating Around the World) #I Will Always Remember You #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first appearance of Emma played by Deborah Cole. **Another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. **The second video to involve a cast reunion. **The return of Mr. Boyd and Stella the Storyteller. This is also their final appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *A clip from "Splish! Splash!" was shown in the beginning. It was when Barney was jumping in the pool and as the clip faded, Barney fell in the pool, showing that the clip was a behind the scenes and Barney (costume) actually fell. It might've been a blooper. This Barney video is the first time to feature one. *The scene from Barney's Beach Party is redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brannan's original recording). *Baby Bop and BJ make a reference to "The Wizard of Oz". Baby Bop says to BJ "I don't think we're in the park anymore". Then, Baby Bop asks where they are and BJ says "It looks like Kansas". *Footage from Once Upon a Time is the only footage of the video where Barney isn't re-dubbed by Dean Wendt (Bob West's voice is still there). *Barney wears the same top hat, as he did in *Barney wears the same bow-tie, as he did in *Barney wears the same cuffs, as he did in "I Can Do That!", *Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes, as he did in "On Again, Off Again", "My New Shoes", and "Barney Can Dance!". *Barney holds the same cane, as he did in "The Backyard Show", Full Video "font-size:14px;"> is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 6, 2008. Plot Riff wants to start a club, but he doesn't know what type. So, Barney and his friends give him ideas on different kinds of clubs they would like. Riff finally makes the decision to start a "Best Friends Club", where he and his friends can do whatever they would like! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Mitzi Evans) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) Song List #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "Separation") #The Having Fun Song (Scene Taken from: "Separation") #The Duckies Do (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") #Why Can't I? (Scene Taken from: "Full Team Ahead") #Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: "Full Team Ahead") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Things I Can Do") #Kenyan Dance (Scene Taken from: "Kenya") #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: "Arts") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Dream Big") #How Does This Thing Work? (Scene Taken from: "Airplanes") #Thinkety Think (Scene Taken from: "Get Happy!") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Dream Big") #We are Little Robots (Scene Taken from: "Litterbot") #Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: "Get Happy!") #You Can Make Music with Anything (Scene Taken from: "Special Skills") #I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: "Beethoven's Hear!") #Being Together #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video was re-released in 2011, as a part of the "Learn with Us" series. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called "Riff's Clubhouse". Full Video talic;font-size:14px;">Barney & Friends and some home videos Plot Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff can't decide on a fun game to play with alphabet blocks. So, with some help from Megan's dog Gracie, Barney decides that Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids should use the alphabet blocks to find animals that start with each letter. From A-Ants to Z-Zebra, learning the alphabet has never been so much fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) Song List #Being Together #Alphabet Song #The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "At Home in the Park") #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) #Old MacDonald (Scene Taken from: "Days of the Week") #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Over in the Meadow (Scene Taken from: "Hearing") #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Things I Can Do") #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Rock Like a Monkey #Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Farm) #Do Your Ears Hang Low (Scene Taken from: "Rabbits") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") #The Little Turtle (Scene Taken from: "At Home in the Park") #The Vet Song (Scene Taken from: "Vets") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") #The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game #I Love You Trivia *The scene for "Rock Like a Monkey" is taken from the video Let's Go to the Zoo. In that video, Barney's singing voiced was done by Duncan Brannan, but in this video Barney was dubbed with Dean Wendt's singing voice. Baby Bop and BJ's voice remained unchanged. ﻿ Full Video span> Plot Ben and Tracy are friends that can't decide on anything! So when they decide to throw a party, they can't decide how to celebrate it. So, Barney takes the kids on his Imagination Train to show them how other countries throw parties. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Eliana (Ivana Gharbi) *Brian (Kincaid Stringer) *Siabhan (Siena Hickey) *Liam (Jason Hays) *Kelly (Abby Magill) *Tomomi (Kelly O'Laughlin) *Abiade (Christopher Rollins) *Sita (Eisha Rastogi Fremerman) *Priya (Priya Rastogi Fremerman) Song List #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Just Can't Wait #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Won't You Imagine with Me #Here We Go! We Are Adventuring! #Everybody Dance #You Can Make Music with Anything #Irish Tap Dance #Trying Something New #Taking Turns #Japanese Dance #My Kite #Barney's Name Game #Kenyan Dance #I Hear Music Everywhere #Colors All Around #Bharatnatyam Dance #If You're Happy and You Know It #Love is the Key #I Love You Trivia *This is video marks: **The first appearance of Ben. **The first time Riff is played by Jeff Ayers. *Although the video was released in 2008, it has a 2007 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year. *Actress Justice Moore, who later plays a character by the name of Holly, a character that would later appear in Season 12 and 13, can be briefly seen at the party. *Production for this video took place began in March 9-20, 2007. *With a production code of 1123, this video was the project in Karen Barnes served as executive producer. Full Video